Yullen Week Stories
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: A compilation of Yullen week stories that I'll be adding to during Yullentide. Also accepting prompts in the comments, if I like it I might write about it, promise to give credit, will also be posted on Wattpad
1. Onsra: To love for the last time

So I realized this week is Yullen week and I feel horrible that I forgot, so real quick I whipped up a little fic for the theme Onsra (to love for the last time)

So I decided a random prompt generator was a good idea… I got: "A witty vampire meets a cynical doctor while vacationing at the beach."... So many questions. Why would a vampire be at the beach? Why's the doctor at the beach? Why a beach?

But anyway, I rolled with it, sort of… you'll see I fixed it a bit…. a lot.

/

Onsra: To love for the last time

"KANDA! KAND-!"

The man's desperate calls were cut short by the razor sharp claws that thrashed diagonally across his frail torso, a choking of his own blood pooling past his lips, silver eyes widening to the size to plate's as the pain registered throughout his system.

He gazed down upon himself, watching as blood freely stained the front of his clothes, his legs shaking, weakening beneath him as he reached down and felt, with his own two pale hands, the flow of the incredibly warm liquid as it left him .

Something in his mind told him to cry for help, to run, to scream with the same intensity as the curdling agony he felt… but instead he simply looked up, locking shocked and desperate stares with the man he had just been calling out to, the man he'd been relentlessly fighting to come back home to.

The dark cobalt eye's belonging to a creature of the night matched his gaze, fear to fear, shock to shock, it seemingly frozen by the unthinkable turn in their lives.

It was what they got for thinking they were invincible.

"Moyashi?" The inhuman creature in the form of a man whispered into the battle, humans and creatures clashing iron and steel around them, drowning out the sound of his voice to all except for the one man the nickname was meant for.

"Kanda..."

It was unspoken, no rush of air escaped the lips of the shredded man, but in the slight movement of his mouth the creature could see it's own name form.

The smell of burning flesh polluted the salty ocean air, undertones of blood and death staining every inch of the sand below them, every inhale a horribly searing pain. He could practically taste the fear and death in the air, until he saw the Moyashi drop onto his knees, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fell forwards, face-planting violently into the wet burgundy sand. Then it was like nothing else existed.

"MOYASHI!" The creature shreked upon the sight, the dark figure flying from the safety of the shade, moving across the beach at a speed barely caught by the human eye, all the while the heart wrenching sound of a deep scarring pain escaped it's lips.

This was not the pain of losing a comrade to battle, no, this creature made a sound that could only rise with a shattering heart.

"Allen! ALLEN!" Screamed the man of shadow as he gathered boy of light tightly in his dark arms, knees firmly planted in the sand beneath them, his skin hissing under the poisonous rays of the sun.

At the moment he, just as every other vampire on that beach, was burning away. If he stayed it wouldn't be too long before he died of the most painful death imaginable to his kind, yet he couldn't feel his skin boiling, couldn't see the steam rising from his own body, for that was nothing to this pain in his soul, to the overwhelming intensity in his heart as a piece of it was ripped from existence.

"Allen wake up!"

Allen's eyes stayed gently shut, his soft white hair matted and dirtied with a horrible mixture of sand and blood, the prices of battle obvious against his innocent pale skin.

The worst part was that he had nothing to do with this, with this war, with his kind… he was just an innocent caught in the crossfire… and the only man Kanda had ever truly loved.

"Allen!... Allen, please! Get up Allen, GET UP! YOU FUCKING IDIOT, GET UP!"

He was dying, right in his arms, he could feel the others fragile life draining away, could feel the natural warmth of his body dimming as his soul faded from him. The dark man felt powerless, for the first time since he'd become the monster he was, he felt weak and helpless. He could practically see the grasp of death on the boy, see it's bony digits slowly tighten on the younger man, feel it leaning with him over Allen's still and war torn form.

He couldn't handle anymore loss, couldn't handle _this_ loss, couldn't lose _him_ , not after all this.

The love of his eternal life was dying... this is what they led up to, this was how they ended, to soon… unprepared...

"Allen." he whispered once again, only this time silver iris's fluttered open, revealing scared and fading emotions.

"Y-yuu…" The male coughed out, using what he had left of his strength to raise a blood drenched hand to his lover's cheek, smearing the substance as he caressed the skin.

Yuu Kanda didn't seem to care, pressing his own strong hand over the Moyashi's slightly smaller one, holding tighter to himself the smaller frame of his only loved one.

"Y-Yuu, a-am I…?" he male in his arms stuttered before breaking out into a fit of coughs, a mixture of blood and saliva flying from him and onto the ground between them.

"Shh-sh-sh, Allen, you're fine Allen, you're going to be fine."

He chuckled weakly, giving the elder a small smile, nothing like the blindingly happy smiles of the past, but still a smile.

"I-I'll fix this Allen, I will, I'm going to fix this." Kanda spit out his words desperately, gathering his strength inside himself, preparing to do something he hadn't in nearly a decade.

And just like that the smile was gone, replaced by a deep frown at the sound of those words, eyes hardening into something serious, a sight that was so rare for the male, so damn unfitting for his death bed.

"You listen - _mh_ ," the white haired male hacked, gasping in deeply the air his lungs craved, but instead receiving a lungful of red liquid, "you listen to me Yuu, d-don't you-you-you dare use that power… don't you dare do th-!... _guah, ha, ha_ -... Not-Not after everything."

"B-but Allen I can't… I can't lose you…"

Kanda sounded so broken and defeated, whispering those words to him so sweetly, both their bodies shaking together in agony, holding back their cries of physical and mental anguish in unison as they held on through each others strength, their hearts breaking together as one.

"N-Never forget me Y- _hua_ \- Yuu, promise me, promise me you-you won't ever forget me."

Shakily Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's stained ones, ignoring the metallic taste that any other time would have drove him to sink his teeth into this beautiful person, giving him a soft kiss that contained every ounce of love he held for the younger man. He pulled away quickly only to rest his head against the cooling dirty forehead of his Moyashi, his breathing labored, his sight becoming blurry.

"I… I promise Allen… I promise."

With what little strength Allen had left he whispered out the last word's he would ever speak, his final few breaths dedicated to the one man he had loved the most in his life, to the last of his family.

"I love you, Yuu Kanda."

And as the world faded away he could only feel the warmth of his lover's body and tears, only hear his pleads for him to stay wrapped in his grasp forever reasoned with 'I love you's', his last sight the teary eyed face of the male above him helplessly breaking down as he lost him to death's cold embrace.

Tears poured heavily down Kanda's face as he clenched to the now lifeless body of the Moyashi, his blood curdling sobs escaping with no end as his heart shattered in his chest, the world around him nonexistent even though he could feel the tug and pull of someone heaving them off the battlefield and out of anymore harm's way.

And that would be the final moment, the last time Yuu Kanda would truly love.

Because Allen Walker was the only one.

Any other person in this moment would have wished for the power to go back, to turn back time, to get a second chance to save the one they loved.

But not Kanda. Yuu Kanda already could go back in time, he could return to when he had made a huge life changing decision, could have that second chance and pick a different path. He could clearly see his choices, could know exactly which ones he could change and which he couldn't, which ones he could return to and redo again and again.

As transparent as glass Kanda could see the last decision he could return to in order to save the man he loved, right there within his grasp was the day that would reverse everything.

Yet in order to keep Allen's dying wish he could never grab it, he could never go back or he would break the promise he made with his dying lover, he would destroy his last wish.

He would never go back to the day he met Allen Walker.

The day he'd picked Allen out of the crowd was the last moment he could return to, no sooner, not minutes back in time, but years. With his promise he'll never go back, he'll always have met Allen Walker.

Even though Kanda would survive, and even though the human's would win this war against the creature's of the night.

This was the day they would love for the last time.


	2. Remember

So this is late by a few days, but I wrote a another short for Yullen week 2k15

This ones for January 30-31, the theme is: Revenant

Coming back; returning from the dead/after a lengthy absence

or Metempsychosis

Reincarnation, rebirth, rebirth as a new life form

I based the fic on reincarnation. :) (Sorry about any mistakes)

* * *

It was busy at his work that day, in the small coffee shop on the corner of main and twenty third street, and all day Allen had heard that little golden bell above the door bounce around noisily. When customers came in, when they went out, that loud and proud rubber ball sized bell would, without fail, alert him that someone was coming or going.

He'd heard the damn thing every time, he'd _been_ hearing it all _freaking_ day, he hadn't even looked up to see whether it was someone leaving or entering for the passed thousand rings, give or take a few.

So when it went off again it was nothing special, in fact it was along the brink of annoying to hear it, to have the echoing jingle ring out once more.

But this time... this ring, not special in any way, compelled him to look up.

And was he ever glad he did.

Allen couldn't help but stare at the extremely attractive man that had just waltzed into the café. Sharp cobalt eyes, ass length black hair that shined blue at all the right angles, angry scowl and glare. He was gorgeous.

With an open blue blazer over a cream shaded dress shirt and a nice pair of black slacks, he looked like a magazine model on lunch break... well he would, if models ate.

And he looked so familiar.

But wouldn't he remember someone THAT attractive? He thought he would... Maybe from a billboard? or a commercial perhaps?

His coworker was currently running around with her head cut off trying to handle all the booths, the girl obviously going to destroy their friend for being late for his shift, while Allen sat dutifully by the register, watching dumbfounded as the newest customer's eyes swept across the small eatery.

Allen's curiosity was peaked by the way the dark haired man seemed to search the crowd as he stepped through the front doors, his iris's such a deep blue that they where like ocean waves crashing against every surface they examined. When the male met his own silvers Allen felt as if he'd been swept away, that he would drown in those bottomless cobalt pools.

The young barista felt a stir somewhere deep inside himself, a feeling that had him swallowing nervously as the handsome man broke their shared gaze, his usually bright smile a tad bit shaky as he was approached.

"You..." Rumbled the man's deep baritone, "your eyes are silver."

Allen raised a surprised eyebrow at the observation.

"... Uh yeah, and your eyes are cobalt."

The man had no reply, watching unblinking, his features strong and stoic, unexpressive.

"Allen, table four wants an espresso." The waitress interrupted their blatant staring, waiting for Allen's ass to get in gear, the male blinking back to reality.

"What kind?"

"Large mocha with two shots of vanilla, one cream, chocolate whip, caramel, and strawberry sauce on top."

"Okay, I'll take it out in a sec, you go." He replied as he pulled out a large cup.

She nodded and quickly scurried away, the dark haired man watching with his crashing eyes, Allen flashing him a warm 'excuse me' smile.

Quickly the young male put together the drink, and upon seeing the man glancing at the menu above his head, hurriedly escaped from behind the counter to serve table four.

When he returned the male had begun leaning against the brown and white counter.

"Sorry about that sir, are you ready to order?"

Cobalt eyes slide to him slowly and again, plagued him with a feeling of familiarity.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"... Uh yeah, it is, why?"

The man just smirked mysteriously.

"Okay, do I know you from somewhere or something? You seem familiar..."

His eyes widened slightly, but what he said only confused the male more.

"You... I'm familiar? I seem familiar this time?"

"This time? What are you talking about? Have we met before?"

The handsome man stared at Allen, studying him before shaking his head, a huff if 'Che' leaving his lips.

The sound left him with a déjà vu so strong he almost had to take a physical step back.

"Never mind... I'll take a medium green tea and a strawberry cheesecake."

Allen furrowed his brows in confusion, the man knew something, but why wouldn't he answer his questions?

He was about to ask just that when words without permission left his lips, words that came from the stirring inside him, that caught both men off guard.

"But you don't like sweets."

Now they both stood wide eyed, silent, Allen lifting a hand and covering his mouth from the shock.

Why would he say that? How could he say that when he knew nothing about this man? What the hell is going on with him?

"You re-... How did you know?" The long haired man asked him, his voice as hard as steel.

Allen pulled his hand away just far enough to whisper, "I... I didn't."

After a tense moment the man turned his head down, grumbling as he strode away.

"Baka Moyashi, I'll just go somewhere else."

With that suddenly a name bubbled from the depths of the younger's mind, one that sped up his heart.

"Kanda..."

The dark haired male froze in place, whipping around to face the barista, eyes hard yet... pleading.

Allen repeated the name, this time adding a few more, hair pulling-ly familiar, letters.

"Kanda Yuu... Y-you're Kanda Yuu."

"Yes," the man said, quickly returning, "yes I am, what else? Do you know anything else?"

Kanda reached out to the other, cradling the younger's face in his large strong hands, gazing directly into his eyes, daring him to remember.

"I... I..."

Silver orbs widened, his heart hammering from both the closeness of the handsome man and in the fear of his confusion, memories popping up in his mind but too blurry for him to make anything of them. They where beginning to make his head throb, and when he raised a hand to his temple in pain, the man he'd called Kanda spoke again.

"Do you know anything? Anyone? Can you tell me what happened to us Moyashi? What you did for us?"

Every question made his head pound twice as hard, the white haired male now leaning over the counter, Kanda now resting a hand on the others shoulder.

"...Do you remember what I told you, Allen?"

The Moyashi looked up at the sound of his name, ignoring the pain in his temples as they locked gazes, so much emotion danced in the others ocean orbs and in the back of his mind Allen could hear the words echo forwards.

 _'I love you.'_

He closed his silvery eyes tight afraid that the words would float from his lips as an answer, scared he'd speak without his own permission, but he was quiet.

 _In fact, everything was quiet._

 _Slowly he opened one eye, only to let the other fly open in shock at his surroundings._

 _The room was huge, it's floor checker patterned in black and white, and as big as a theater but empty except for one bright red chair that sat smack dab in the middle._

 _And in that chair sat a stubby little man in a top hat._

 _'The Earl'_

 _At the sight of him everything came rushing from the black tar like holding in the back of Allen's thoughts, what he'd done to Mana, his years with Master Cross, the day he joined the European branch. Every second returned to him, hit him head on with the strength of a freight train, and when he felt an odd sensation in his hands and feet he realized he couldn't move._

 _What he saw would have caused the person he was, the man working at the café, to burst in a fit of vomit and hysteria._

 _He was nailed to the wall with three lit decorative candles, a thick pink one jutting from his right hand, a blue in his left, and an oddly thin green one pierced his ankles together._

 _The pain didn't register at first, but as he watched his own blood drip from the body of a candle he began to feel the burning and ache of his torn flesh and muscles, the agony escalating and escalating until he could no longer hold back a ferocious blood boiling scream of hot passionate pain._

 _"Don't bother with that my boy, it's already too late, even if they come now."_

 _The Earl, whose presence had been entirely forgotten over the pain, spoke with his causal smile stretched unnaturally across his face._

 _"The curse has already taken hold of you and every exorcist! You may have beaten me for now, but I swear you'll never live your next life! I will have the world!"_

 _"Bastard!" Allen exclaimed, voice scratchy from his scream, "You'll never win!"_

 _Gathering all the liquid's inside his mouth Allen hacked a thick gob of blood and saliva at the man, the shot landing by the Earl's feet, almost hitting one of his shoes._

 _The Earl tsk'ed in disappointment._

 _"Oh, but don't you see, dear Allen? With this I will have already won the next battle."_

 _The Earl chuckled at first, but slowly it developed into full blown laughter, turning more malicious and hysterical as it rang on._

 _Only to be interrupted at its height when a figure came summersaulting through the air, landing gracefully on their feet, their stance made for absorbing impact. The coat of a fellow exorcist fluttered, a long sleek katana held out at the persons side, long cobalt strands falling gently around the shoulders of the figure._

 _"Kanda..." Allen croaked through the pain, the older man standing, whipping his sword towards the Earl's person._

 _"Hold in there baka Moyashi, I'll let you down after I kick his ass."_

 _"Wh-Where are-?"_

 _"I left Road to Lenalee and the Usagi, gave them an upper hand by removing a whole arm."_

 _Allen's eyes widened, his memories of the Noah clearing and stepping forth, everything he's observed, he'd been taught, how they had fought... Their deaths, the defeats of all the family except for The Earl and Road Kamelot._

 _The Earl's smile dimmed at the exorcist's appearance, but it was short lived, the man standing with the widest of grins._

 _"I'll destroy all that you care for... starting with you, Allen Walker."_

 _Out of the ground rose two high level Akuma's, two of the few that were left in the world, Kanda immediately taking on a defensive stance._

 _The beings instantly began to attack, one coming in on each side, aimed directly at Kanda._

 _Leaping into the air he activated his innocence, effectively slashing his prized katana towards one approaching monster and blocking the attack of the other._

 _But to both their surprise the Earl himself shot forwards, rearing back his arm, making a powerful jump in Allen's direction just as his Akuma reached the blue haired exorcist._

 _"Moyashi!" He heard the other yell as the Earl blocked his view, a wide menacing grin flashing before him as he felt claws rip across his body, an agony twice as powerful as any he could remember slicing through him like a jaded knife._

 _The Earl's stroke was swift, and not seconds after it came another, and another, the man cutting through the flesh of the helpless exorcist effortlessly._

 _Mid swipe the man dodged to the right, the swipe from Kanda's sword narrowly missing, creating a deep gash in the wall by Allen's head._

 _"Bastard!" The Raven haired male growled as the Earl escaped to a safe distance._

 _"K-Kanda..." The Moyashi whispered without strength, wishing his could reach out to his friend and comrade when suddenly the candles where gone from his hands, his torn body falling heavily to the floor below._

 _He landed uncomfortably, the impact pushing a cry of pain from his lips, blood pooling in all the wrong places._

 _"Allen!" He heard his name, felt a pair of somewhat gentle hands pull him into a warm embrace, his head lulling against a hard chest._

 _He could barely see, the world around him fuzzy from the fall, it growing clearer as he realized it was Kanda holding him so carefully._

 _"Allen... Fuck, Allen... Hold in there you idiot! Lavi and Lena are on their way, they must have defeated Road."_

 _"Kanda... The Earl's cursed us, every one of the exorcists, we'll never... never reincarnate, in his next life... he plans to destroy the world."_

 _The white haired man hacked, coughing up gobs of blood violently, doing his best to warn his friends. They had to remove the curse, to fix it, or else all of this would happen again without the exorcists their to save mankind._

 _"Help me up."_

 _"What? Baka Moyashi! You'll-"_

 _"I said h-HELP ME UP!"_

 _The strain yelling out on his lungs caused him to cough grossly once again, Kanda hesitating before pulling one of the Moyashi's arms around his neck, lifting the boy, assisting him to stand with his entire body._

 _When he was steady enough he stood on his own, body covered in blood, torn severely by the Earl's attacks._

 _He took his left hand into his right, invoking his innocence, the entirety of his left arm becoming a massive sword._

 _Yes, surely the Allen Walker who'd been making espressos that morning, would have never imagined that his life had been like this._

 _With a glare in the Earl's direction, Allen readied himself to make an attack, taking in his enemy, raising his sword to the ready._

 _Kanda quickly joined him, standing at his friend's side, the hall quiet with anticipation for the epic fight that would occur._

 _The fight that would determine the fate of mankind's future._

 _"Your going to fight with me Kanda?"_

 _"Always Moyashi... If it's at your side, I'll always fight."_

Allen gasped deeply as he sat up into a sitting position, arms and legs shooting out to steady himself as he almost fell off the couch he'd been resting on, chest heaving from the mental exertion he had just suffered.

"Your awake." Kanda's deep baritone informed him, the Moyashi glancing around to see he was in the break room, Kanda sitting in a plastic chair on the other side of the room.

"K-kanda... Was that-?"

"What was the last thing I said to you that day Moyashi?"

He paused, reeling over the events in his mind.

 _'Always Moyashi... If it's at your side, I'll always fight.'_

"You... said you'd always fight... if it was at my side."

For some reason he could feel his cheeks heat, the words so loyal, so like Kanda to think but rare for him to say.

The dark haired man nodded, "then everything you remember is true, you gave up your life to kill the Earl and we were able to use our innocence to reverse the curse... we couldn't fully destroy it, it was far too strong... now instead of having our souls withering with our deaths like the Earl had wanted, our souls excel, and we reincarnate sooner then we should."

"But why do you remember? Why couldn't I?

"Komui thinks it's because you... passed before we could reverse the curse, the memories your soul carried must have been damaged."

"Komui? He remembers too? What about Lavi? LenaLee? Have you found them?"

"Yes, in this life we've found most of the European branch in this life, so far they seem to remember their past lives, or pieces of it."

Allen smiled with light relief, thankful that his friends where okay and most likely remembered who he was, but he paused, thinking of the way Kanda had worded a certain sentence.

"... Wait... In this life? You mean this isn't our first reincarnation?"

Kanda stared seriously, frowning as he spoke.

"I'm not sure how many times we've been reincarnated, I'm not even sure we were human for all of them, sometimes I could find you, sometimes... I'd spend a whole life searching."

Allen's heart skipped at the confession, eyes wide as he realized he'd forgotten his past lives, as in multiple, he had lived time and time again and couldn't even remember it.

"Why... Why can't I remember those lives?"

"No one can remember them... But they come in our dreams, in vivid dreams that are strange and don't make much sense."

"So... I'll forget? Again?"

"Maybe not, hopefully you'll be reminded, my appearance is probably what triggered your memory I haven't looked so much like myself in awhile... At least, it feels like it's been a while."

Allen nodded, recalling his cursed arm and scars, how his skin was no longer marred but his hair was still white and his still silver.

His eyes turned to Kanda and he realized the man was similarly unmarked, the evidence of past battles fought nowhere to be scene, like they never existed in the first place.

That reminded him of what he had thought when the man had walked into the café, and suddenly he felt very ashamed and nervous... And a little in awe...

 _'Is that what...? Am I still I love with Kanda? Even after so long? After so many lives?'_

And then he realized, that 'I love you' he'd heard in the back on his mind, the one he had thought was what Kanda had said to him... It had been in his own voice... It had been what he had wanted to say to Kanda.

But he gave up his life to protect the people he loved before he could confess.

"Your just as scary looking as I remember." Allen joked with a wide smile, Kanda rolling his eyes but also smirking in turn.

"And you're still a bean sprout."

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Ass!"

"Baka!"

"Grouch!"

"Shorty!"

"Stubborn!"

"Look who's talking!"

Sharing a heated glare the two stared at one in other, daring each other to say something else, until they both took notice of how familiar this situation was.

"I guess things never change, huh?"

"... Che."

The Moyashi laughed at the predictable response, his dark haired friend grinning a little at the sound of the others laugh, something he hadn't heard for such a long time.

"You know Kanda, when you first asked me to repeat what you told me that day, I was really worried that 'I love you' was going to be the answer. Like you would say something as girly as that."

He anticipated a lashing, some witty comeback, even just a simple eye roll or glare... He never expected the light pink dusting, accompanied by a 'che', or for him to look away and try to hide his face the way he did.

It was entirely... Too cute... A reaction Allen could never remember seeing from the other.

"...That's..." Kanda spoke quietly as he stood, not looking at the white haired male directly, "that's the one thing I never got say before you left..."

In embarrassment, an emotion Allen was still stupefied by seeing on the other, Kanda rushed towards the door. He just wanted to get the hell out of there, he'd found the Moyashi, the bean remembered, if he could escape he could tell Komui and maybe avoid this and pretend it never happened.

But the Moyashi wouldn't allow it, sprinting up to the door and using a hand and foot combo to slam it closed before Kanda could pull it an inch of the way open, almost tripping and tackling the taller man in the process.

"I never did understand how you could be so swift yet so clumsy."

"Kanda..."

"Just let me-"

In all honesty, they were both surprised by the feeling of warm lips against their own, the younger cutting off his old comrade with a kiss he didn't mean to initiate but could really help.

He kissed the man hard, with a passion that carried over from his past life, one that left the dark haired man frozen. He pushed back just as Allen was about to pull away, fearing the hesitation on Kanda's part, worried the man had meant it in a friends and family sort of way, but all of that was thrown into the trash as their position against the door was suddenly reversed.

The snowy haired exorcist's back hit the wood with a muffled thump, Kanda's mouth suddenly overwhelming him, his hands messing up his hair in such a delicious way. All he wanted was to survive off this man, but sadly, he had to part from him for oxygen.

And for the moment, the smaller felt another wave of déjà vu.

"Did you... feel that? ... It felt..."

"Familiar? Yeah... I did."

The two panted gently, faces close, eyes eating hungrily the appearance of the other.

Allen smiled when he's caught his breath, embracing Kanda's larger frame, resting his head I the man's strong shoulder.

"Maybe we've done this already, confessed in another life..."


End file.
